Constitution
The''' Constitution '''is the Federal law book for the nation of Noel. It was written by the first Prime Minister Alojz Noel to set out a "good nation". The law book is only three pages long and apparently was written in two days. Any laws to be repealed needs 90% of the Lower Chamber and Higher Chamber which are the two branches of Congress. Any additional laws were to be allowed to be put into effect and placed in the Noelian's Rights Book. The constituion doesn't set out any goals really but is the foundation for the government, all other laws and rights are Rights Book. The Constitution Article one - The Federal Government *The Federal Government a three bodied chamber that rules and presides over the Free Nation Republic of Noel. **To allow overselves to govern we reconize the Treaty of Bitka *The three chambers are the: Congressional, Executive, and Judical. *The federal government is to help the people and to make Noel and better place for the people Article One, part two - The Executive Branch *The Executive branch is comprised up of the: **Prime Minister, which sings laws into effect and is elected democraticly. **Second Primer, which is too be elected on the same ticket with the Prime Minister and takes over the Prime Minister spot if the Prime Minster, dies or is unable to do his duty. **Also the Prime Minister's Advisors which is at minium three congress men, but at maximum ten **A Prime Minister has the power to veto three bills per term. **If a Congress does not approve of the Prime Ministers job a vote can be taken to Impeach the Prime Minister and Primer. ***Congress needs at least 70% of the vote to have all new elections for PM and new elections. **Only the Prime Minister can allow citizen rights to a user. Article One, part three - The Congressional Branch *The Congression branch is comprised of: **The Lower Chamber which is comprised of a number members from each state decided each five years with a minimum of three members per state. ***The Lower Chmaber has the right to propose bills and approve them which will be sent to the Higher Chamber for approval. ***To approve a Social bill 50% is needed to pass in the lower chamber ***To approve a Economic bill of any kind 60% of the Lower Chamber is needed **The Higher Chamber is comprised of two members from each State and the Vice Primer and Prime Minister making 10 members. ***To approve a Social bill 50% of the Higher Chamber is needed to pass for approve from the Prime Minister. ***To approve a Economic bill of any kind 55% of the Higher Chmaber is needed to pass for approval. ***When a bill is vetoed by the Prime Minister both chambers must wait five months until re-proposing the bill again only if it's a social bill, if it's a economic bill it must go for admitiate re-proposal. Article One, part four - The Judical Branch *The Highest Federal Branch in Noelian law is the Supreme Court which is comprised of three Judges. **These people are chosen and approved by just the Higher Chamber and approved by both the Vice Primer and Prime Minister. *To settle a case all three Judges must agree on a verdict. *Every citizen has the right to a trial by Jury of five people and a Judge. *All Legal rules are follwed by the american legal system unless otherwise. *Each state may have it's own State Court to deal with more domestic legal issues. : Changes made in the Congress of 1917 to this part of the constitution Article Two - State System *Each state is an indpendent body within the Country of Noel. *The use is to settle the state issues and taxes for domestic citizens. *Each state must have a Governor but might not have a second in command **In addition they must have a Unicameral Body to decide on state issues within the state. *Each state can have mincupalities, with mayors to decide on even more domestic issues. **There can only be three types of places: City, Town, and Hamlet. ***A City is a minicupality with 1,500 or more Citizens living in it. ***A Town is a minicupality with 200 to 1,499 Citizens living in it. ***A Hamlet is a very small minicupality with 25 to 199 Citizens living in it. *Each state and other federal body can have a seal or crest to define it's state or body of work. The constitution itself The Noelian Constitution was signed into effect in 1870 the first time a congress and formal government was created the next day. The only change ever made to the constitution was made in the Congress of 1917 which changed the legal system from the british to a similar style of American. the Constitution never sets out a plan for freedom of speech or anything but three days after the first congress accepted the first rights to citizens.﻿ Category:Government Category:Law